<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Influence by problematicpossum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920777">Bad Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpossum/pseuds/problematicpossum'>problematicpossum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Righteous Gemstones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpossum/pseuds/problematicpossum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of That Scene. ;3c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Gemstone/Baby Billy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby Billy finished pouring out Jesse's drink and refilled the can with beer. He handed it to Jesse, "Here drink this." </p><p>Jesse peered into the can before he brought it to his lips. </p><p>"Yea get in there, shotgun it," Baby Billy watched Jesse chug the beer just a little too closely. "Drink it all." </p><p>Jesse finished off his first can and Baby Billy took it from him, filling it up before giving it back.</p><p>"More?" Jesse gulped down about half of his new can. </p><p>"Hell yea, you can have as much as you want," Baby Billy encouraged him, "I have a whole cooler full."</p><p>Jesse continued to drink beer after beer and Baby Billy continued to supply him. </p><p>After his 5th one Jesse slowed down a little, feeling noticeably fuzzy. Baby Billy scooted a bit closer to the boy.</p><p>"What are you-" Jesse's slurred words were cut off as Baby Billy pressed his lips against him. </p><p>Freezing at first, Jesse was a little alarmed but the alcohol in him was making him feel a bit intoxicated. He shut his eyes but didn't really kiss back.</p><p>Baby Billy pulled away, "Come with me and I'll show you something special," he winked at Jesse.</p><p>Standing up first, Baby Billy helped Jesse up. The boy had trouble balancing, and he had to hold onto his uncle for support.</p><p>"Where are we going Baby Billy?" Jesse asked nervously. He stumbled next to the older man,  grasping his hand and arm for stability.</p><p>"Just up to the house," he paused. "Call me Uncle Baby Billy."</p><p>Jesse was still drinking rather quickly as Baby Billy led him into the house and up the stairs. He picked a spare guest room out and guided Jesse inside, sitting him down on the bed before locking the door.</p><p>"How are all those beers makin you feel?" Baby Billy stared at Jesse, evaluating his level of drunkenness and how pliable he seemed before sitting down next to the boy. </p><p>Jesse put down what was at least his 8th beer, "I feel...good," he mumbled.</p><p>"Good, good," Baby Billy reached out, lightly sliding a  hand down Jesse's chest before moving it under the boy's shirt. Baby Billy ran his fingers along the pale, smooth skin.</p><p>Jesse was flushed from the situation and the alcohol. He wasn't capable of stopping his uncle, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to.</p><p>Baby Billy kissed him a second time, enjoying the soft lips of the boy before gently placing kisses in a trail to his ears, then down his neck. He was almost tentative, testing how far he could go.</p><p>Baby Billy started unbuttoning Jesse's shirt and the younger one started to get a little ancy, "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Nothing you won't like," Baby Billy finished unbuttoning Jesse's shirt, leaving it on him but opened. He brought out two more beers, handing Jesse one of them instead of transferring it into Jesse's can.</p><p>They chugged their drinks and Baby Billy wasted no time returning his hands to Jesse, feeling him up.</p><p>The boy shivered as Baby Billy's hands moved down to his thighs. "Why don't you come lay down here with your Uncle Baby Billy," he said as he laid down on the bed.</p><p>Jesse laid down next to the older man so that they were facing each other. Jesse could feel his heart fluttering in his chest as Baby Billy unfastened and slid off his pants, leaving him exposed. </p><p>"I-I don't think I'm supposed to be doing this," Jesse's face was burning, the alcohol clouding his brain made it impossible to think clearly.</p><p>"Why not?" Baby Billy grinned at him, "I thought you were enjoying this and the beer." He slid his hands down Jesse's side, brushing dangerously close to the boy's dick.</p><p>Jesse didn't respond, he just squirmed under Baby Billy's delicate, teasing touches. Between the drinks and inexperience the sensation was too good to resist. He let out a small whimper.</p><p>"I told you you wanted this," Baby Billy gently gripped Jesse's cock.</p><p>"W-wait," Jesse gasped, his hips jerking forwards involuntarily.</p><p>Baby Billy didn't stop. He jacked Jesse off, watching the boy closely as he became more flustered.</p><p>Jesse humped against his uncle's hand. At this point he couldn't focus on anything beyond the heat pooling in his stomach. </p><p>"A-ah Uncle Baby Billy," Jesse's thrusts became more erratic.</p><p>"Are you gonna cum for your uncle?" </p><p>Jesse squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pleasure he'd never felt before synergized with the floating feeling of the alcohol. He came on his uncle's hand with what was practically a scream. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You liked that didn't you?" Baby Billy wiped his hand off before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "C'mere."</p><p>Still recovering from his orgasm and still very drunk, Jesse let his uncle guide him to the floor. </p><p>The older man pulled out his dick, "Open your mouth."</p><p>Jesse looked up at him, sitting on his knees, and cautiously obeyed the other man.</p><p>Baby Billy's breath caught in his throat as he brushed his cock against the boy's plush lips. He smeared a little precum on him before pushing into his small mouth.</p><p>"Use your tongue."</p><p>Jesse struggled to focus on not choking, mindlessly licking the underside of his uncle's dick. Jesse pulled away for a moment and looked up at him, "Like this? </p><p>"Yes," just the sight of Jesse, with his eyes watering and lips stretched around Baby Billy's dick, was almost too much. "Fuck, just like that."</p><p>Jesse experimentally bobbed on Baby Billy's cock.</p><p>"Goddamn boy," Baby Billy ran his fingers through his nephew's hair, resting his hand on the back of Jesse's head. "That feels amazing." </p><p>Baby Billy pushed his hips forward, thrusting into the boy's mouth, "Fuck." He was out of breath as he grew closer. "S-shit I'm- gonna cum."</p><p>Jesse tried to pull away from Baby Billy, but the older man held him in place, causing him to choke as his uncle forced his cock deeper.</p><p>Baby Billy came down Jesse's throat, watching the boy gag around him. </p><p>Pulling away as soon as he was able to, Jesse half coughed half spit the cum out, getting it on his already drool-covered face and chin.</p><p>"Damn," Baby Billy took a moment to catch his breath, enjoying the sight of the boy. "You're way too good at that at your….experience level," he said, shying away from the word age. </p><p>"Here, let me clean your face up for you." Baby Billy stood up, grabbing Jesse's clothes before helping him onto his feet. He led the boy to the closest bathroom as Jesse clung to him for stability.</p><p>Baby Billy sat the boy down on the side of the bath before wetting a towel. He kneeled in front of him so that they were about the same height before gently wiping his face off. "Now you're not gonna tell anyone else about this are you?"</p><p>Jesse shook his head.</p><p>"Good," Baby Billy smiled at him, putting the towel down before he began buttoning Jesse's shirt, "Keep this our little secret and I'll sneak you beer whenever you want." </p><p>Baby Billy placed a final kiss on the boy before helping him into his pants. They left the bathroom separately and went back to the party.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>